Bella belongs to the lost boys
by felicia2235
Summary: Charlie sends Bella to her grandfather's house in Santa Carla after she is kicked out of school for fighting and lives with the Emerson's. No Star in this and Lucy not with Max. Bella meets the Lost boys and decides she wants the wild ride they offer her. Bella/All lost boys. Mature content.


_Charlie sends Bella to her grandfather's house in Santa Carla after she is kicked out of school for fighting. Charlie is tired of her attitude and sends her to where she can start over fresh. Bella pissed that her father is shipping her off but ready to get the hell out of Forks goes to live with the Emerson's in Santa Carla. She wants nothing to do with Grandpa, Mike, Sam or Lucy or there happy family. Bella meets the lost boys on the boardwalk one night and they are very intrigued by her. They have claimed her as there pack mate and determined to make her one of them. Bella decides she's ready for the wild ride they have to offer and her life takes a drastic turn. One she's looking forward to. Star is not in this having been taken care of by Max when she started trying to get Michael's attention and Laddie does not exist yet. May bring him in later on. Lucy also not involved with Max or working for him in this one. Bella will be pared with all four lost boys in this one so it's different than my other stories. Mature content. Don't read if you don't like Threesomes/Slash and moresomes. I don't own anything._

Bella sighed as she stepped off the plane in Santa Carla. Her father had decided she was too much to handle now that she was expelled from school for fighting and he was tired of her new attitude so he shipped her off to his father's house in Santa Carla to live with him and her aunt Lucy who she'd never met. Bella was fine with leaving Forks. That place held nothing but bad memories everywhere she looked and now with Jake leaving her too she was ready to go. She wanted nothing to do with the town the Cullen's betrayed her in. She hated them now and wanted to forget them for good.

"Bella. Oh honey your beautiful." A women with short light hair said coming up to hug her. Bella tensed when she was hugged and pulled back quickly ducking her head down.

"I'm Lucy this is my oldest son Michael. He's a little younger than you." Lucy said and Bella gave him a nod as he loaded her bags into the trunk. They drove down the strip and Bella spent the time listening to Lucy rattle on about the town as she studied the ocean and the people as they passed. She saw a sign at one point that read 'Murder Capital of the World.' And Bella smirked. Perfect town for a danger magnetic like her.

Pulling up to an old house that looked more like the junk yard Bella got out of the car and stared in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said rolling her eyes.

"It's not that bad." Mike said as he walked by with her bags. She snorted and followed him inside. Grandpa who she had only met once or twice waved at her from his chair where he was reading the paper and drinking a Dr Pepper in his bathrobe.

"Your rooms the attic room. Figured you'd want to have a space away from everyone." Lucy said and Bella nodded.

"You figured right." She told her aunt as she followed Mike up the stairs. She met his younger brother Sam and his two weird ass friends the Frog brothers on her way up.

"Here you'll need this here." One of them said and handed her a comic about Vampires. Bella snorted at the irony and tossed it back to him.

"No thanks kid." She said and climbed the stairs to her new room. It was an ok room. Plan but spacious. It would do until she could find somewhere else to live and she planned to do that soon. She didn't think she would mesh well with the people in this house.

Later that evening Bella came downstairs dressed in black leather pants a red top and a leather jacket. She had a cigarette handing on her fingers ready to light when she got outside.

"Where are you going?" Lucy ask as she set the table and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Out." she said and made her way to the door.

"maybe you should stay in. We can talk and make a plan for what you're going to do." Lucy said and Bella glared.

"Nope. I'm going out and I'm not planning anything with you. So don't bother. Better yet just pretend I'm not here." Bella said and opened the door and slammed it shut. She started walking down the road smoking as she enjoyed the night. She didn't even like going out during the day anymore. Night was her favorite time now.

She had been walking for a few minutes when the sound of bikes roared up the street and came to a stop where she was walking.

"Hey need a lift cutie?" she heard and turned her head to see four hot ass guys dressed in leather sitting on bikes beside her. The leader had short blonde hair, long trench coat, half gloved hands and a cigarette in his ear. The one beside him had long dark hair, Indian look about him with a jacket and no shirt and ripped abs on display. The one that ask her the question was an 80 rocker looker with long blonde hair and leather jacket. Then shorter one next to him had long curly hair, chaps and a multicolored jacket. Bella couldn't decide which one she thought was the hottest but they all got her attention.

"Do you offer girls you don't know rides all the time?" She ask and they chuckled.

"Not really but your too cute to pass by without an offer." The curly haired one said biting his thumb and smiling at her.

"Got names?" Bella ask.

"I'm David, this is Dwayne, Marko and Paul. Were the lost boys. Haven't you heard. Where bad news." David said with a smirk and Bella chuckled before tossing her cigarette to the ground and walking over to him.

"Well I just got here today so no I haven't heard but I was sent here because I was bad news too so what the hell." She said and David held his hand out to her and she placed it in his. She gasp at the feeling of electricity that shot between them and she knew he felt it too because he looked at her in shock and shared a look with the others. Bella slid on the back of the bike with him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where too?" She ask him as he started up the engine again. The others following suit.

"Boardwalk." He yelled back and she nodded and laughed out loud when he shot down the road. She hadn't ridden on a bike in months and she loved it. She loved the speed and the freedom it gave her. Made her feel like she was flying.

When they arrived people parted like the red sea as they drove in and parked there bike. David helped her off the bike and slung his leg over after her.

"I'm Bella Swan by the way." She told them and they all nodded.

"Come on. Hang with us babe." Paul said slinging an arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the crowed boardwalk.

"Wow." Bella said when she saw it and they chuckled.

"First time here?" Dwayne ask and she nodded as they walked. She didn't know what it was but Bella felt at home with these boys and decided to just stop over thinking things and go with it.

David observed her as they walked and the boys talked to her. They learned she was from Forks Washington and after a bad break up and getting into some trouble her father sent her here to live with the Emerson's. The family of the boy Star had tried to lure in until Max killed her for not turning fully. She could have been a danger to them all and was glad Max got rid of her. They should never have tried to turn her but Max felt bad for her, until he turned her into a half and she showed her true self. They hated her.

This girl though. They had stopped to pick her up for a meal but when David looked into her eyes and then touched her he knew he couldn't kill her. She was meant to be part of his pack. He got the same feeling with her he got from all three of his boys and he made up his mind she would become the pack mate they had been looking for, for years. She was meant to be there's.

"So you live with Michael, yes?" David ask and Bella gave him a look and nodded.

"Yeah, you know him?" she ask and they nodded.

"Yeah. We had a girl that was staying with us for a while. He tried to talk to her but she's gone now. We've seen him around some. Seems like a bore to me." David said and Bella snorted and nodded.

"He is." Bella said and they chuckled at her. She was feisty.

They ended up going to the carousal and hopping one. David led them around as he mapped out who their next meal would be. Bella followed behind them between Dwayne and Paul. Marko pulling up the rear. David smirked at how his boys were already protecting their mate by keeping her close to them. They could feel the pull too and knew what David planned to do with her.

David saw a small group of surf nazi's off to the side. One girl and two guys. Both the guys got sight of Bella and leered at her and that pissed David off so he went over and shoved the man causing a fight to break out. Paul made sure to keep Bella next to him as they went over and helped David until the guard came and dared to put a baton to David's throat. He was a dead man now.

"I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk. No go. All of you." he said and

"Let's go boys." David said and Bella sneered at the guard as Dwayne helped her off the carousal and they followed David.

"So how old are you Bella?" Marko ask her as they bought some burgers and fries and sat at a table to eat.

"18. My birthday was September. What about you guys?" she ask them.

"I'm 21. Dwayne's 20. Paul's 19 and Marko is 17." David said and they all chuckled. She was 18 which was perfect.

"Looks like Marko's still the youngest." Paul teased and Marko shot him the bird as he lit his cigarette and Bella chuckled at them. At least she wasn't the youngest anymore.

"So where do you guys stay at?" Bella ask as she tried to slap Paul's hand away from stealing her food.

"We found this bad ass cave a while back. It was an old hotel that collapsed underground. It's fucking great. We stay there." Paul told her.

"That's cool. Beats the place I stay at for sure." She told them and they chuckled.

"You should come by and see it some time." Marko told her and she nodded.

"Bella." She heard someone yell and turned around and groaned when she saw Mike coming towards her.

"Ugh. Kill me now." Bella commented and David shot her a weird look before they all stood as Mike approached.

"Bella, what are you doing with them?" He ask and the boys raised a brow at him talking like they weren't standing there. Bella snorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Talking. You're not my father Mike and I'm 18. I can talk to who I damn well please." She snapped and Mike flushed red.

"Stay away from my cousin." Mike told David who snorted at him as he puffed on his smoke.

"Bella is a grown woman and can make her own choices, Mickey." David told him and he glared at David.

"What happened to Star, David?" Mike ask and David rolled his eyes.

"Went back where she belongs Michael. Don't get your panties in a twist because she didn't want you." David told her and Mike stepped up to David but Bella moved and pushed Mike back and stood between them.

"Let's just go Mike before I have to explain to Lucy why you ended up in the hospital." Bella said pushing him towards the parking lot.

"Meet us here tomorrow night." David told her and she nodded waving back at them.

"I could have taken him." Mike told her as they got in the car and Bella snorted.

"Yeah right. Just drive." Bella told him and he started up the car and pulled out.

"You should stay away from them. There dangerous and everyone says there bad news." Mike told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't heard Michael. I'm bad new too that's why I was sent away. I don't like being told what to do so back off man." Bella spat and glared out the window as they drove ignoring Michael after that and when she got home she by passed Lucy who wanted to have a girl moment and headed straight to her room, slamming the door as she went.

She laid in bed for a while thinking about the lost boys. There was something different about them but they made her feel wanted and accepted. They didn't try to change her or tell her to watch the attitude, they only encouraged her.

They were all extremely attractive to her and she couldn't pin point which one was more good looking to her. They all flirted with her and she wasn't sure if they were serious or just joking but she planned to try and find out more. She would meet them tomorrow, to hell what Michael and the others thought.

David and the boys flew back to the cave after feeding off the guard and checking in on Bella one last time.

"So Bella?" Paul started.

"What about her?" David ask him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yall feel it too right? I don't know what it is man but she feels the same way Marko did when we found him. Is it just me? She feels right." Paul said and David nodded.

"No your right. She feels like pack to you because she's meant to be one of us. I felt the same when I turned each of you. Never felt it with Star. I plan to turn her as soon as I can. I want her as our mate. Our family." He told them and they nodded. They were hoping David would say that. They all liked Bella and wanted her around.

The next day Bella woke up just two hours before sunset. She showered, got ready and headed down stairs for a bite to eat. She didn't want to leave until it got dark.

She was sitting at the table eating a sandwich when Lucy sat down next to her. Turning Bella looked at her and waited.

"Bella, honey. I've noticed some things that are troubling me and I think we should talk." She said and Bella snorted.

"Knock yourself out." she told the women who smiled at her.

"Well, your attitude for one is not very becoming of a young lady and the way you dress isn't either." She said and Bella just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Have you thought of what you want to do now? Maybe you should try to enroll in school with Mike and Sam." She said and Bella gave a laugh.

"I'm not going back to school and my attitude is the way I want it and so are my clothes. Anything else?" Bella ask and Lucy frowned.

"Look I get your trying to help but I don't want or need it. I won't be staying here very long either so don't worry about that. As soon as I find another place I'm out of here." Bella said and got up and walked outside. It was dark now and she was done with the family time.

Yeah Bella knew her attitude stunk but she honestly didn't care. Being nice and conforming to what others wanted only got her hurt and she refused to be hurt again by anyone.

It didn't take long to walk to the boardwalk since there house wasn't that far away and just as the night before it was packed already and the sun had only just set. Deciding to meet them in front of the burger place she weaved in and out of the crowd and found the place with no problem. Sitting at the same picnic table from before she sat there looking out at the water, smoking as she waited.

"Well, look who it is boys?" she heard and turned her head to see the surf nazi from the night before standing there with two of his friends and his girl. Bella rolled her eyes and ignored them. She was not the in mood.

"Hey girl were talking to you." the man said coming to stand in front of Bella. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm ignoring you because you're not worth my time so beat it prick." She told him and he flushed red with anger and reach forward to grab Bella by the arm and yank her forward.

"No one talks to me that way." He said and Bella spit in his face.

"Screw you." she told him and he drew back to hit her as his friends laughed on but a half gloved hand around his wrist stopped him and Bella looked over and saw a highly pissed off David glaring down the guy, the other three boys were surrounding them, glaring and Bella could have swore their eyes slashed a red/yellow color for a moment.

"Get you filthy fucking hands off our girl?" David hissed as he tightened his grip on the guy who yelled out in pain and let go of Bella's arm. She jerked back away from him and raised her foot and kicked him hard in the balls. He fell down to the ground hissing in pain as David still held him in his grip. Dwayne came over and pulled Bella up, scanned her for injuries before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, holding her to him as David kneeled down face to face with the guy, twisted his wrist until Bella heard the snap making her flinch some. David took his cigarette out his mouth and blew smoke in the guys face.

"I ever catch you or your friends near her again I'll kill you." he said and the guy nodded quickly before David shoved him back and let his friends gather him up and take him away before he ended up dead.

David and the others turned to look at Bella and David reached forward and tilted Bella's arm so he could see if it was bruised. He caught sight of the Vampire bite on her wrist as he pulled away.

"I'm good. Had worse." She shrugged and David looked at her for a moment and wished like hell he could read her mind but she proved to be silent to him so he looked away nodding. He'd talk with the boys about the cold one bite on her wrist later and try to figure out a way to get the truth out of her. He wanted to know who the hell bit there girl and if they were still alive and more importantly how was she.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute babe." Paul said breaking them out of their anger and Bella chuckled.

"Nope. I'm a danger magnetic." She said and they boys laughed. She didn't have any idea how true that was.

"Wanna go for a ride. See out place?" Marko ask her and she nodded. She rode with Dwayne this time since he seemed to not want to let go of her yet and Bella was fine with that. She liked wrapping her arms around him and feeling his abs under her hands. She took a moment to run her nails across them at one point and she felt him shudder under you and she smirked as they pulled up to a cliff.

Bella slide off the bike with Paul's help and followed the boys down a long stair case. They entered the cave entrance and walked down more stairs until they dropped down into a large room with a fountain in the center. Bella walked around in awe.

"This place is great." She said and they chuckled as they sat on the couches and chairs and watched her take everything in. She ran her hands over the bed that was off to the side and David could see her sleeping in it until she was turned. He needed to get her turned to at least a half soon.

"So you guys actually live here huh?" she ask coming to sit down on the couch next to Marko. They nodded and Paul reached forward and pasted her a joint. She smirked and took it smoking some before passing to Marko.

"Yep. No rules. Do whatever we want." Paul told her sitting back in the chair and observing her.

"Sounds great." Bella told them as she relaxed into the couch. She felt at home here.

Paul looked over at David who nodded to him after having some sort of silent conversation and slid off the chair into the floor and crawled towards her. Running his hands up her legs he pulled her hips closer and leaned forward and kissed her exposed neck.

"Wanna play with us cutie?" Paul ask her. She gave him a glassy look and bit her lip unsure.

"What the matter Bella?" David ask when he saw the worried look on her face. Paul moved forward again and placed gentle kisses on her neck and chest as she turned to look at David. Marko and Dwayne had moved closer to watch.

"I've um. Never." She said and they all looked at her in shock before David smirked. Paul moved back some as David held his hand to her and she took it letting him pull her into his lap on the other couch.

"Good. Means well be the only ones to touch you like this. Want to be ours baby?" he purred into her ear as he ran his hands up her thighs, butt and back and into her hair and Bella felt light headed as he started kissing her neck. Moaning she nodded and felt another body behind her.

"Good lover. Well, take good care of you. Always." Dwayne whispered into her ear and she just moaned into David's mouth in reply.

Hands roamed over her, lips kissed her and a bottle was pressed to her lips at one point.

"Drink baby. Be one of us." David purred as he kneeled between her legs. They had gotten her naked and on the bed and Bella couldn't even remember it happening. She glanced at them and nodded letting him pour the red liquid down her throat several times taking big gulps each time. It tasted amazing and made her feel even higher than before.

It must have been some good stuff because when David entered her for the first time with the other boys kissing all over her body she felt no pain, only pleasure that was out of this world.

"More." She begged and David started moving faster. She saw him reach forward and kiss each of the boys before bending down and kissing Bella again. He rolled with her at one point on his back and Marko slide in behind her. She didn't even feel him push into her ass but she did feel full and so high on pleasure that she just tossed her head back and held on for the ride.

"Damn baby." Marko purred into her ear and sucked hard on her neck, pulling her hair back making her arch as she met them thrust for thrust moaning and babbling loudly. She was so responsive and David knew they'd never get enough of her.

When they were done and she climaxed twice Paul and Dwayne took their spots with a whispered 'fuck Bella. So perfect.' From Paul and Bella ended up blacking out at some point the pleasure was so intense and she couldn't take it anymore but she loved every touch, thrust and kiss. And wanted more. She gave back as good as she got through and made sure to show them how much she was enjoying herself.

"You're ours now, baby." David whispered to her when she collapsed on the bed and they ran their hands over her sweaty body and kissed her, soothed her until she fell asleep cuddle between them.

Bella woke the next afternoon with a start. Looking around she noticed she was back at her bed and she would have thought it was all a dream if she didn't feel the pleasant ache between her legs and feel the marks they left on her neck and chest and she felt hung over. How the hell did she get home?

She turned to look at the clock and saw a note on the table.

_Bella,_

_We meant what we said. Your ours now baby girl. Pack your stuff. Were coming to get you tonight and you'll be staying with us at the cave. I know you feel weird right now and I'll explain everything later._

_David._

She smiled at the note. She knew everyone would think she was crazy since she just met them but nothing had ever felt so right in all her life and she decided she was going to go for it. Plus she did want to know why she felt like she wanted to vomit at the thought of eating or drinking anything.

She showered and changed and packed what little things she had unpacked a couple days before when she arrived. She only had a few bags with her so it didn't take long to be ready and about 20 minutes after the sun set she heard the bikes roar up the driveway and she grabbed her things and started down the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Lucy ask as she past the family at the table and she rolled her eyes.

"Moving out. See ya." She said and opened the door and stepped out just as the boys pulled up. Michael got up and followed her out.

"Got my note?" David ask her and she nodded. He helped her on the back of his bike as the others put her bags on there's.

"Bella what are you doing?" Mike ask and Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Leaving." Was all she said and David smirked at Michael and sped off down the road taking Bella back home to the cave with them. They needed to explain everything to her before the hunger pains got worse.

When they got her back David could feel her emotions and knew she wanted to know what was going on. She was far smarter than she thought.

"Bella. Come sit we need to talk." He told her and she nodded and moved closer and sat on the end of the couch facing him. The others filed in beside and across from her.

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just come out with it. Were Vampire. All four of us. I turned you into a half Vampire last night when you drank from the bottle. We want you to be one of us and stay with us as our mate." He said and she stared at him like he was crazy so he rolled his eyes and vamped his face out for her to see. She jumped back with a gasp of shock.

"How is this possible? I've met Vampires before and none of them are like you?" she ask when he fixed his face back.

"You knew the cold ones baby. There different from us in many ways." David said and went to explain the different in the breeds of Vampires. Bella listened with silent attention as he talked amazed at how much she never knew.

"Wow. So the reason I feel like shit is because I'll need to feed soon? On humans?" she ask and David nodded.

"Yes. The hunger pains will kick in stronger and when you can't stand it anymore you'll need to feed. Right now you just feel off but soon it will get to the point where you have to feed." David told her and she nodded.

"Why did you ask if we feed on humans? What else would we feed on?" Marko ask her and she snorted.

"My ex and his family fed off animals. Said they didn't want to be monsters. That's why he'd never change me. Didn't want to ruin my soul." She said and went to tell them about meeting the Cullen's, James and the bite and how Edward sucked the venom out and then her birthday party and how they just left her. They sat there and listened Bella chuckling at their faces.

"What a pussy. 100 yr old virgin and wouldn't change you. Ha." Paul shouted and Bella laughed at him.

"I just figured I wasn't good enough. At least that's what he told me when he left." Bella said shrugging and the boys growled lowly at this. That fucker was going to get a beat down if they ever met him.

"Well, you more than good enough to me one of us. So what do you have to say about all this?" David ask her and she thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't care that you're Vampires but I don't like that you started turning me without my ok. I don't like things be kept from me, lied to or shit like that. I want to be an equal around here." She said and David nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess what's done is done right. Might as well enjoy it." She said and they smirked. She was perfect just as they thought.

"Just go with your instincts Bella. What are they telling you?" David whispered into her ear as they sat in a tree watching several people below party. Bella took a deep breath and she felt her face change for the first time.

"Kill them." she said and he hummed in agreement.

"Then go." He said tapping her ass and she flew out of the tree with the guys behind her. The moment her fangs sank into the neck of one of the drunken idiots she knew she was made for this life. It was amazing. Have this raw power over humans and being something other than ordinary for once in her life. It was bliss.

She moaned as the warm blood slid down her throat as she made her first kill. Once he was dead she let his body slide to the ground as she panted, knowing she had blood on her face but she didn't care. The feeling she had right now as a fully turned Vampire was out of this world.

"Feels good right?" Paul ask as he came up behind her. Nodding she turned her head enough to see his face, covered in blood. Her face changed back and she reached behind him and pulled his face down to hers and he kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"Feels fucking great." She said and they all chuckled at her.

"Wanna learn to fly?" David ask her and she gasp and nodded in excitement. It took a few tries but before long she was flying right along beside them with the biggest smile on her face.

"Let's go meet Max." David said and Bella nodded and landed on the ground beside them and followed them over the bridge of a beachside house where she supposed Max lived.

Max was not what Bella expected. He looked nothing like what she thought he'd look like as a head vampire and Bella bit her lip to stop from laughing as she looked him over. David felt her amusement and smirked back at her.

But even if he looked like a dork with no fashion sense she still liked him and he loved finally having a daughter.

Life as a Vampire was amazing. The boys made her feel so cared for and desired that she never even thought of her life before all of this. As far as she was concerned her life didn't start until she became a vampire.

One night a month after before turned Michael and Sam walked up to her on the boardwalk.

"Bella." Michael called out and Bella rolled her eyes as she shared a look with David before turning and walking over to see what they wanted.

"What." She ask crossing her arms over her chest. She saw Sam's two idiot friends that thought themselves Vampire hunters not far behind.

"We need to talk, it's about Charlie. Can you come to the house?" Michael said and Bella look him over and nodded.

"Alright." She said and walked over real quick and told David. He allowed her to go but let her know they'd be by to collect her in a bit and if anything bad happened to call for him.

"Bella. Come in please." Lucy said when she stopped just outside the door. Smirking that they just invited a Vampire into their home she walked in and waited.

"Michael said you needed to talk to me?" Bella ask and Lucy nodded.

"I got an emergency call from someone back in Forks. They needed to talk to you, they didn't say what but just it's about Charlie. Here's the number." Lucy said handing her the paper. The Frog brothers eyed her with interest as she nodded and ask to use their phone. She recognized the number.

"Sup." Jake said over the line and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jake, it's Bella. You called looking for me?" she ask turning away from everyone in the room. Jake sighed loudly over the line.

"Bella. Bout damn time. I called looking for you and the chick that answered said you moved out to live with a group of guys. What the hell Bells?" he ask and Bella had to suppress a growl.

"That's my business Jake. What do you want?" she snapped into the phone.

"Charlie, Bella. He died. We've been trying to stop this red headed leech from getting to Forks but she got past us and went to your house and killed Charlie. Snapped his neck, she got away before we could get revenge. Were so sorry. He was buried yesterday." Jake said and Bella pain and anger course though her and she had to work hard to stop her face from changing.

"Anything else?" she breathed.

"Yeah. The Cullen's must have seen it and called Sam. There on their way to help us get that leech. They ask about you but Sam didn't say anything but you know we can't hide our thoughts once he gets here Bella." Jake said and Bella growled into the phone.

"Did you just growl?" he ask in shock and Bella sighed.

"Jake. I got to go." She said and hung up the phone. It took her a minute to be calm enough to turn around. She may have been pissed at Charlie for kicking her out but that was still her dad and that red headed bitch was going to die.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy ask and Bella nodded and turned around.

"Charlie died." Was all she said before she swept out of the room. The Frog brothers stopped her on the way out.

"We know what you are." The oldest said and Bella chuckled.

"Watch yourself kid." She said before walking past them and outside.

She didn't get far before she heard the roar of the bikes and the guys pulled up next to her.

"What happened? I felt your anger and pain?" David ask and Bella sighed.

"The red headed cold one that was the mate of the one Edward killed that bit me. Killed my father looking for me." she told him and they all shared a shocked look.

"You wanna go find her don't you?" David ask and she nodded, vengeance in her eyes.

"Then we leave tomorrow night and fly. Won't take long that way and we can track her down." David said and Bella smirked.

The next night they fed quickly and Max joined them as they flew to Washington. Max had homes all over the world and he had one in Canada not far from Forks that they could sleep in until they were ready to head back. Bella told them they would probably run into her ex and his family and the wolves as they were all looking for Victoria.

They landed a few hours later in front of the white house she use to live in with her father. The bank had already taken it back so she wouldn't be allowed to enter but she just stood on the edge of the woods and stared.

"You alright?" Marko as and Bella nodded and walked down the street to the grave site that was only a mile or so down the road.

It didn't take long to find the new grave of her father and she said her good byes to him. The boys and Max just stood back and let her do this knowing she needed it.

"Bella." They heard and turned to see several half naked boys standing there looking at her in shock. Sighing she lit a cigarette and walked closer. The closer the two groups got to each other the more they became aware they were not human.

"What are you?" Sam ask her and David put himself between Bella and these wolves.

"Were Vampires Jake but not the same as the Cullen's and we don't live by the same rules as them either. We're here for one reason only. To kill Victoria for what she did to Charlie and then were gone." Bella said and the wolves eyes narrowed. They didn't smell like the Cullen's but they did smell very dangerous and Sam wasn't sure if they'd be able to fight them and win so he backed down.

"Were actually on the way to meet the Cullen's. Apparently the pixie one saw the red headed bring an army of newborns here to fight us while she looks for you. They going to train us to fight them." Sam said and Bella nodded.

"When and where?" she ask after looking to David for an ok and he nodded.

"Newborns are coming tomorrow night in some filed Dr Cullen said they use to play baseball and were meeting them at their home." Sam said and Bella gave a nod and tossed down her cigarette.

"I know both places. Well meet you there." She said and Sam nodded and ordered his pack back. Jake stared at Bella for a while before shaking his head.

"You don't have to like it Jake. But this is me now." She told him and he just turned and ran to catch up with his pack.

"There house isn't far from here. Just that way." Bella said pointing and they nodded and rose into the sky.

"No matter what you don't leave our side Bella." David told her and she nodded and fly over and kissed his cheek.

"I belong to the lost boy's baby. Don't worry about that." She said and he smirked and nodded.

The house came into view and they saw the cold ones and the wolves all standing around and gasp when they saw Bella and the boys landed and walked towards them.

"Heard there was a fight. Figured I had more reason that one to end that bitch." She said and the Cullen's looked her over in shock. Max took the lead with David next to him as they walked up. Bella was walking behind them with the other three boys.

"Bella." Edward said in shock and Bella smirked as she moved to stand beside David.

"Who the hell else would it be?" she ask rolling her eyes. Edward went to move towards her but David blocked him.

"I don't think so kid. Bella belongs to us now and were only here so she can end that red headed bitch that killed her father and then were leaving back home. Don't try and touch her or we will kill you." David said in a dead as serious tone and the other guys nodded in agreement.

Carlisle sensing the danger from these different Vampires pulled Edward back and nodded ot Max.

"Duly noted." Carlisle told him and they moved off to the side to watch the training session.

The Cullen's watched as Bella took turns sitting on the laps of all four boys dressed in leather and Edward gritted his teeth the whole time. When the training was over and Max called the boys and Bella to leave before the sun rose Edward snapped.

"What the hell Bella?" he demanded and she turned to look at him.

"Beg your pardon?" she ask and he huffed.

"I leave and you become a whore to this disgusting breed of Vampires." He snapped and David and the boys growled in warning but Bella with her newborn temper pounced and pinned Edward to the ground.

"Don't even think of talking to me or talking about my boys like that again. You didn't want me remember. You said you and your family were just toying with me and I wasn't good enough, remember. Fuck you Edward. I found people that I am good enough for and yes I am actually a Vampire now. How do you like my soul now hum?" she snarled and changed her face cause Edward to gasp in fear and pain as she squeezed his neck. His family gasps at what she said too and it took David and Dwayne to pull her off Edward of she would have chocked him to death.

"Stay away from me at the fight Cullen's or I might mistake you for one of Victoria's army." Bella snapped as David flew into the sky with her. She needed to feed and calm down.

When the fight came around and Bella and the boys landed in the baseball field everyone stay clear of them. When Victoria reached the clearing with her newborns Bella saw red.

The fight didn't last long as Victoria wasn't expecting wolves or Bella to come as a Vampire with more stronger Vampires to fight. The newborns were dispatched quickly and it was only Victoria and Riley facing off with Edward and Bella. Bella waved her boys off when they went to help. This bitch was hers.

"James is dead because of you." Victoria yelled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"So fucking what? He shouldn't have been a prick." Bella spat back and Victoria lunged at the same time Edward took down Riley. Bella twisted quickly and ripped Victoria's head off with a smirk on her face as she tossed it into the flames with the others before walking over and kissing each of her boys.

"We got a problem." Rosalie yelled and they all ran over to see a small boy with long brown hair sitting huddled on the ground scared and in tears. They could tell he had been abused and must had ran away and stumbled up on the fight just towards the end and now was terrified.

Bella pushed Rose to the side and kneeled down and tilted his head up.

"Hello, I'm Bella." She said and the boy looked at her and launched himself in her arms.

"I'm Laddie. Please don't send me back." He ask and she stood with him in her arms and walked over towards David. David read his mind quickly and let everyone know his parents had been the worst sort of abusers a lot like what happened when he found Marko.

"So what do we do with him? He saw us and may tell. The Volturi won't let us turn a child." Edward said and Bella huffed before David nodded.

"Well, good thing we don't live by those rules. Well take him. Make him a half until he's old enough to turn. Wanna be a part of the lost boys little dude?" Dwayne ask Laddie who smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah. Let's get back home. Tired of this fucking town." Paul said light a joint and smiling as Laddie climbed on Dwayne's shoulders. Bella could see Rose was jealous that there kind could still have kids but Bella could care less about what they thought anymore.

"Bella, please let us explain." Alice said and Bella raised her hand to stop her.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't give a shit what you have to say anymore. Have a nice life." She said and Edward frowned.

"You've changed." He said and she snorted.

"Duh. And I love who I am now. You could never give me what they can, so don't bother." Bella said giving him a disgusted once over before taking flight with her family, Laddie in tow and heading back home now that she got her revenge.

Laddie fit in prefect with the Lost boys and Bella and the Cullen's never bothered her again. They didn't have to take care of the Frog brothers when they found there cave and tried to kill Laddie but Bella took them out so fast they never even saw her coming. No one pissed off a mother bear when it came to her cub and in her eyes Laddie was her little boy just as she belong to the lost boys.


End file.
